Conclave:Redeemer
The Redeemer is a gunblade that merges the functions of a shotgun with a melee weapon. Apart from its normal melee abilities, the Redeemer can also fire off a charged shotgun blast to hit enemies at range. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against Infested, Flesh and Cloned Flesh. *High charged attack damage. **Fires 10 pellets at once like a shotgun. **Has innate Punch Through and does not use ammunition. **Enemies hit by the shot have a chance to be stunned for a moment, while any enemy within 4 meters will be ragdolled. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. *Low critical chance damage. *Shotgun has linear damage falloff from 100% to 16.67% from 20m to 40m target distance (distances are affected by Projectile Speed, for Melee weapons only via ). *Low chance per pellet. *Low attack speed. *Shots alerts enemies *Long attack animations combined with the input queueing of melee attacks often leads to being locked into an attack and unable to evade attacks. Notes *The charged shot appears unable to trigger the attack speed bonus of Berserker. *While using a primary or secondary weapon, holding quick melee will fire off a charged shot from the weapon, while consistently hitting the melee button will use normal attacks. Likewise, When equipping the Redeemer, holding melee will discharge the shotgun, however the final attack in its animation will also automatically discharge the weapon. *Unlike the Glaive or other throwing weapons, the Redeemer's ranged attack does not leave the user unable to use the weapon for several seconds, as the Redeemer never leaves the user's hands. Rapidly switching between ranged and melee attacks is thus possible with the Redeemer. *Blocking is possible while readying the shot. *Charged shots are affected by the following: **Channeling and channeling mods mods like . **Stealth melee damage multiplier. **Melee Combo Counter. ***Each target hit provides 1 hit to the counter. Multiple pellets striking a single target only count as 1 hit. **Attack speed mods. **Warframe abilities. ***Pellets are unaffected by Magnetize. *Charged shots also capable of healing Kubrows and Kavats if they have equipped. *The Redeemer can be fired while sprinting. Charging the weapon to do so will momentarily slow the Warframe down at the start of the charge before resuming full sprint. *Firing the shotgun does not invalidate the "The Sword Alone" achievement. **Additionally, the Redeemer's shotgun will contribute to the "Swordsman" sub-mission. **Charged shots can be used in Sortie missions with the "Melee only" condition. *Charged shots do not pass through Frost's Snow Globe if players are standing outside the globe. *The area blast effect will destroy cracked windows on Corpus ships. *Charged shots that miss the target do not influence the accuracy rating in the mission progress/ summary tables. Each pellet that successfully hits the target(s) do influence the statistic. *Jumping is impossible until the charging shot animation has fully finished. Tips *The charged shot can be chained, even while sliding, by pressing and holding the attack button with the right timing (rather than making a first melee attack followed by a shot). * gives a flat +200 increase to the base damage of a single pellet, however this works only for 1 of the 10 pellets per shot meaning that the maximum base damage per shot is 500. *If players stand too close to their target, only 1 pellet will hit. Staying more than 2 meters away when firing will help players avoid this. Trivia *The concept of a sword integrated with a gun is based off the real life concept of the Pistol Sword, although the Redeemer uses a shotgun instead of a pistol. **In particular, the Redeemer's grip stance with the blade parallel to the user's arm is reminiscent of the concept of the Indian Dagger Katar. *The Redeemer is the first weapon that requires two different weapons – the Vasto and the Dual Skana – as crafting materials. **The in-game description does not match the crafting requirements. It says it has an in-built shotgun, but the gun used to build it is a Vasto, which is a revolver. This could be a reference to the Pistol Sword that the Redeemer is based on. *** On the other hand, some revolvers can shoot shotgun shells such as the .410 bore. **The shotgun on the Redeemer also consists of two barrels – one on each side of the blade – fitted to a drum-like clip akin to that of the Vasto. *It is stated in the design council that the Redeemer's design is based on the design of the Tigris shotgun. *Unlike most weapons, the Redeemer is twirled through the air into the players' hands and back when equipped and unequipped rather than simply being drawn and sheathed. *The Redeermer's design is based on that of the Tigris and Akjagara. **All three weapons can be purchased from the Razor Gunplay Bundle. Bugs and Redeemer are held.|thumb|400px]] *Charging the blast with quick-melee and then jumping to cancel it will result in the Redeemer being held in combination with your current weapon. *The Redeemer is not properly aligned with the hands of some, if not all Warframe models, causing the already thin handle to clip into the user's hand, giving the appearance that the Redeemer is 'floating'. *If a weapon is fired until the magazine is fully depleted, the charged shot and reloading will sometimes happen concurrently. This is most visible with the Tigris, but has also been noted with other primaries. Media RedeemerCodex.png|Redeemer in Codex. Redeemer 15.5.2 - Mogamu Warframe Redeemer, It's Good to Be Vers. thequickdraw Warframe Redeemer Build Guide w High Noon Stance (U15.5.5) Warframe Redeemer Pro Builds Update 15.5 REDEEMER BUILD - High Noon Stance & Exilis Skin Update 17.12 Warframe Redeemer 2.0 Patch History *Fixed getting knocked down while firing a Gunblade weapon (Sarpa, Redeemer, etc) resulting in the weapon no longer firing rounds and the firing audio being incorrect. *Updated sounds to the Redeemer. *Redeemer trace distance reduced to 300m to match the rest of the non-sniper weapons. *Fixed Bullet Dance Stance Lead Tango combo not playing properly with the Redeemer causing it to loop gunfire repeatedly. *Fixed the Redeemer not properly alerting enemies when fired. *Fixed a case of players sliding/teleporting really far when performing a ground finisher on enemies (notably with the Redeemer). *Reduced the firing sounds of the Redeemer when fired by other players. *Fixed the Redeemer unintentionally having a slower charge shot. *Fixed unintended reduced charged shot speed on the Redeemer. *Fixed an issue with the Redeemer's first hit not doing damage to enemies unless you were inside them. *Fixed Redeemer charge attacks not working if you had a Fury mod equipped. *Added in stealth takedown sounds for the Redeemer when used on enemies frozen via the Glaxion. *Introduced }} See also *Dual Skana, the dual wield melee used to craft this weapon. *Vasto, the revolver used to craft this weapon. *Sarpa, another gunblade weapon. fr:Redeemer